


Glad I Crashed The Wedding

by Slash_Is_My_Religion



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Song fic, email exchange, one sided for now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_Is_My_Religion/pseuds/Slash_Is_My_Religion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of no contact after the war, Simmons gets a letter from Grif asking him to be the best man at his wedding.</p>
<p>Inspired from the song Glad I crashed the wedding (no shit) by Busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad I Crashed The Wedding

Simmons stared down at the letter, a salty streak dripping down his cheek.   
No.  
No fucking way.  
The words danced on the page as he tried to read them, twisting and twirling in patterns unfamiliar to the half robot. The odd, curling handwriting was so unlike Grif that he almost laughed. Such a slob in reality, such a priss on a wedd-  
No.

"You are invited to the wedding of Dexter Grif and Lola Abernathy..."

No.

Since leaving the army and returning home, Simmons had exchanged a few emails with his sometimes best friend sometimes pet idiot. But the responses had gotten less and less...   
Grif's emails had started mentioning different women, describing them in such detail that Simmons felt ill. His responses grew so short and snippy and almost void of emotion, that, one random day 2 years after returning home, no more emails.  
No more random texts at 2am.   
No disgustingly accurate descriptions of what SOMEBODY was doing to his latest conquests. 

And now, months after the End Of Simmons' Reason To Live, he gets a fucking letter asking him to be his best man!

He supposed if he accepted, he would get back in contact with Grif again, and that was the one thing he missed about the army.   
But he was getting married.   
So clearly, their time in Blood Gul- no, Simmons thought, stop it.

He clicked Grif's email address (privetDGriff@bloodgulch.com because they had their own fucking email site!) and hesitated.

After an inner conflict appeared less violent than it was, Simmons began to type...

 

Dear Grif, 

Congratulations on your engagement. A few years ago I was yelling at you for being a fucking pig and leaving trails of Oreos everywhere. I'm glad you've finally found someone who you'll listen to. 

I... I can't believe I was the fucktard to stop emailing first. I can't believe I just...  
I just got lazy, Grif and that's a piss poor excuse, but it's the truth. I couldn't compete, and now I've lost.

Of course I'll be your best man. It shouldn't have to be a question, but it's my fault it is.   
And I mean, you're gonna need someone who knows what their doing... And someone who will actually get the work done. Hopefully this time, it'll be alongside you, instead of for you, you lazy son of a bitch!

Mail me anything you need help with, and I will respond this time.  
I promise.

Simmons.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more chapters, okay!? Well, if you guys like this idea, then I will.   
> I think it's quite a cool one, but may have been done before, so we'll see.   
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to Fin who got me into all things Rooster Teeth and because he knows I'm a slash fan and I wanna see if he finds this.   
> Mwhaha.


End file.
